The Eternity Saga - Part 6
by Eternal
Summary: Mysteries of the Past, and discoveries of times of old, plus a showdown on Planet Vegeta! - Sorry for the long wait. Busy week at work. I'll try to write more often. And if anyone else likes this series let me know please by reading and reviewing, tha


The warriors separated and began the search for the Dragon Balls. Luckily Bulma had in the past several years created an advanced device for finding the Dragon Balls. They were all to meet back in precisely two hours, all having recovered a Dragon Ball in the place they were sent to. Only Trunks didn't go to retrieve one. All the others flew off immediately to find their Dragon Ball, but Vegeta remained behind for a moment to speak privately with Trunks. "Why the hell did you send them to recover the Dragon Balls? You know that you could have recovered them ten times quicker if you had went yourself." Trunks stared at him for a moment. "Isn't it obvious? If Gohan is this powerful, he will be observing everything I do, and if I get anywhere near any of the Dragon Balls, he'll know exactly what I'm up to. The rest of you are seen as bugs in his eyes, and mean nothing to him. The odds that he's watching anyone other then myself and his own family, and possibly you, are highly unlikely. And he can't track you. I know from your power I could feel as I drew closer to you, that you've mastered the art of hiding yourself, of making yourself unscannable. It's possible that the only reason I found you was because you allowed me to." Vegeta laughed a short and quick laugh. "So you have discovered. Well, that's only one of my many skills I've mastered. I will recover the dragon ball you asked me to get to humor you Trunks, but I honestly don't see why you are so worked up by this stupid boy." Trunks fumed at Vegeta's indignant tone, but kept his mouth shut for a moment while he calmed down, so he wouldn't say anything he regretted. "Thank you father. I have a few more things I have to do before we meet back here. I'll see you then." Vegeta simply turned away from him and flew quickly away to find his dragon ball.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Many years passed and Gohan continued to grow in power slowly learning the many uses and amazing abilities of his nanostructured body. The skills and applications that were possible were absolutely amazing. Finally after another couple hundred years of traveling, learning, fighting, and growing in power he reappeared in a sector of space that he realized he recognized. He was near the home planet of Vegeta. It had been so many years, he almost had bypassed the place if it hadn't been for the amazing power source he detected in this region of space. Though the power was so elusive that he couldn't pinpoint it's location. He thought to himself. "Vegeta is just as good a planet as any to start to observe and see if the power source is there. The energy that radiates from it is amazing. Perhaps I can learn from it, or even absorb it.", he thought greedily.  
  
Gohan descended upon the planet of Vegeta and as he did his power lit up the entire sky around the planet as he first entered the atmosphere. Thousands of saiyans came out of their technological homes to observe the descending of this god from the heavens. Suddenly it dawned upon Gohan. "What the hell? The Saiyans should be primitive at this time, with no technology what so ever. They didn't learn access to any technology till nearly a thousand years from now." As Gohan scanned the planet, he detected nearly twenty-five pinpoints of extreme power. Twenty of which registered as super-saiyans, and two of which were ultra saiyans, one of which was a mega saiyan, and then another which seemed to far surpass any of the others. Those these most powerful beings were all located in the capitol city of Vegeta at this time. He saw the amazing sky scrapers and technological devices that littered the planet. He was actually rather impressed with their abilities and skills this far in the past. Gohan wanted to know how it was possible that the knowledge of the history of his world he learned could be so wrong, but he would worry about it later. Right now he wanted more power. The more he got, the more he coveted and sought after. One level after another, one stage after another to excel to, to become the ultimate god.  
  
As he descended into the capitol city he noticed that though it was nighttime on this part of the planet, that the city was not in darkness at all. He saw a throne placed near the center of the city. The throne was propelled by a combination of energy and aura that proceeded from the being that sat upon it. Their power radiated visibly, though they were not attempting to show any of the power they had at all. Though completely dormant, and not even remotely powered up, the being's energy radiated in fact throughout the whole city as if it were lighted as bright as day. The being awaited Gohan's approach, and Gohan noticed that the Mega and Ultra Saiyan stood by his side floating only inches away from the chair. They appeared to be focusing intently upon Gohan and his actions, but the being in the chair appeared almost disinterested. Gohan didn't understand why, because as he scanned the creature, they were almost equal in strength. He would suppose that a being as powerful as him would be just interested to find another being equal in power to him, but apparently that was not so. He supposed he would have to begin the conversation then.  
  
"I see you have a nice kingdom set up here for yourself. Do you enjoy being god?" Gohan said with a questioning tone, as he didn't know how to take this being.  
  
The being sat there, looking in fact not much different then that of any other saiyan, other then wearing a white and blue battle-tech armor, with a white, crystal laced cape flowing regally behind him, also with energy radiating from him at every point. For those unobservant however, they wouldn't have noticed the light was radiating from him, for it didn't grow more concentrated as it came closer to him, but remained as spread out like simple daylight even as the energy proceeded towards him. But for those that were able to perceive on the energy spectrum like Gohan, they could see the energy on a non-visible level grow so concentrated it was almost physically tangible like a solid object.  
  
The Mega saiyan spoke up. "I am Jagaimo, general of our lord Vegeta. He will not speak to you until you have addressed yourself, and why you have come here."  
  
Gohan sneered at the Mega-Saiyan, knowing his power far surpassed this weakling. The thing that sent shock through him was the fact that they had referred to him as Vegeta. How was that possible? It wasn't, there had to be some mistake." He spoke with a straight forward voice to this being called Vegeta. "I am Gohan Zasshu, the god of evolution. I come to speak with the only equal I have ever found in all the universe in my centuries of journeys. I wish to discover how you came about your power if you are willing to share your secrets, then I would be willing to trade information of my knowledge to you as well, if we could peaceably do so." Gohan of course said this with no real intention of working with this being, but waiting until he gained the advantage, and would at the very least destroy him so he had no competition (as he could not allow a being this powerful to continue on, they may find some way to surpass him.) The best possible scenario, that he could absorb some of his residual energy and add it to his own, and grow even more powerful.  
  
The being stared for a moment at Gohan and look him up and down. "Mere.. centuries?" It said with a look of disdain, and the voice sounding so bored. Gohan waited for it to continue, but it said nothing for nearly a minute. Gohan as usual grew impatient. "Aren't you going to say anything else? I told you who I was, give me some respect by saying more then two words you prick." The being smiled a strangely eerie smile and spoke simply. "I suppose I could humor myself by talking with you. And to answer that question that's flowing around in your head. I was named Vegeta in honor of the planet when I become it's supreme ruler. When I finally found my way here after many millennia I had no name. If I had once had one, it eluded me from the passage of time and the occurrences that had changed me. I had become so altered by the time I reached this place that whatever I once was no longer mattered anyway. But here I found solace in the fact that I was at least around beings that I once was. I was able to grasp the concept of what it was like to be like this long ago, and for some reason that brought me peace. Though even now I do not regret anything that I did to achieve this power, for I alone am the most powerful being in all of existence."  
  
Gohan laughed at his indignant tone. "Most powerful, huh? What makes you so confident?"  
  
Vegeta responded. "Just that you are surmising your power verses mine even now, and you aren't taking in the calculations correctly, because I am only showing a fraction of my power. You are simply a weakling in my eyes. Leave now before you are hurt." He said very slowly and calmly. His eyes never moving off from Gohan.  
  
Gohan's lips trembled for a moment as he sensed the haughtiness radiating from this being. "That means nothing. I am but showing a fraction of my own power. I will prove to you that I am superior by wiping your ass through this entire planet, then destroying it for your insolence. I will not be treated like a child!" he screamed.  
  
Suddenly the ultra saiyan and mega saiyan moved with light speeds towards this stranger called Gohan who had threatened their leader. But before they had barely a moment to move Vegeta spoke up with a commanding voice. "Jagaimo! Serori! Halt." With those simple words both of the saiyans stopped in their tracks as they awaited further words from their supreme leader, they did not have to wait long as Vegeta continued. "Gohan Zasshu is far to powerful for you. I know that you cannot sense his true power, and he does not lie about that power. You all have trained hard to reach the level you are at, but it is nothing compared to the power he has excelled to. For you all to strike against him would simply mean a minor annoyance for him, and your nearly instantaneous death, unless he chose to play with you." As their master said this, fear visibly shown in their eyes. They knew that their master would never give credit to such an insolent and disrespectful being unless the words were absolute truth. They listened closely as he continued. "This creature is a formation of flesh and technology. I bio-tech lifeform, calling himself the ultimate evolution. But he is incorrect, for my power surpasses him. Maybe given time he could be a challenge, but I am afraid at this time he is little more then a warm-up for one such as myse.." Vegeta's words were halted as Gohan struck at him with a force that send crackling thunder throughout the atmosphere, and sent shockwaves through the vast planet of Vegeta. Gohan smiled at his assault as the force of the powerful physical attack made contact. Vegeta's face only slightly turned back as he spoke still with a scary calmness. "You interrupted me."   
  
That was the last thing Gohan heard as he was sent hurling nearly three planets away from a single outward thrust from Vegeta. The force of the blow nearly incinerated his body, and he was only kept in tact with the energy web stream formed from the nanites, that quickly repaired the physical ailment and reformed his body into solidification. In the few seconds this occurred, the inertia of the assault had sent him to the planet nearest the sun in this solar system. Instantly his bio-tech mind registered an idea of ingenious. He traveled towards the sun constantly repairing and shielding his molecular structure so he could get close enough to it. Then as he reached a point close enough to funnel it's power he changed his form. He grew so large, expanding by miles as nothing more then a bio-energy net that could spiral pure energy through space. He generated a flux near the surface to create solar flares and with great anguishing pain to himself, he absorbed the energy but for a single moment as he began to siphon it off of the sun and sent it hurling in one great cosmic blast at the planet. The fire struck in moments, he was sure before even that fool that called himself the all powerful being on the planet could do anything about it. He smiled at his work as he saw the planet scorched beyond repair, and through his scans saw nearly all of the technology and structures either incinerated or melted to a non-usable substance. He also felt much of the life on the entire planet blink from existence. As he scanned the entire planet and found no trace of the powerful being that had once been there he began to laugh out loud with maniacal laughter. His body shook in hysterics as he reveled in being the most powerful being in the universe.. for about two seconds. That was how long it took Vegeta to re-gather and reach Gohan and proceed to shove his fist straight through his head. As he shattered Gohan's skull, Gohan hadn't even had time to register what happened. It took him nearly half a second longer in his broken nanite structure to recognize the threat and what had happened.  
  
Vegeta however did not underestimate Gohan at all. He knew what he was capable of and even as he rammed his fist through his skull he spoke to him. "You sick son of a bitch. You just killed nearly three fourths of the saiyan population and destroyed all the technology they had worked for, for nearly six hundred years..." As Vegeta spoke this, Gohan had begun to reform his body solid again as he pulled back his nanite threads into a single place, but a single strand he left loose as it floated away, nearly lifeless and spiraling away on power not it's own, so it would not be detected. He reformed his mouth and vocal chords so he could retort once again. Apparently not having learned a thing. "You managed to save a fourth of them? Damn, I'm impressed, I was sure you wouldn't be able to save even ten percent of those stupid apes." Vegeta scowled at him and grabbed both of his arms at the wrists, then shoved his knee directly into Gohan's gut so hard, his bottom ribs shattered from the force of the blow. He spoke with deep anger in his voice, a voice of murder. "You sick bastard. You dare mock my race? And your race even!" Gohan smiled lightly though the pained the course through him was atrocious. "Was.. my race.. All slaves.. to someone more.. powerful.. in the end." He barely managed to spit out." Vegeta though angry and continuing to pummel Gohan, also continued to speak with him. As he grabbed his body and snapped his spinal cord over his knee he screamed into his ear. "What the hell are you talking about!?!" Gohan screamed in agony at the pain and but still managed to barely spit out the response as blood flew from his mouth as well. "Power is all.. that matters. Your race.. are slaves to whoever.. is strongest.. till they all.. DIE!" The last word he spoke with an utter viciousness and cruel hatred. Bitter laughter followed after he spoke this, but only for a moment as Vegeta's rage boiled to a maximum. Vegeta moved faster then the spectral light itself, much like the psionic creature, appearing to move nearly instantaneously from one moment to another. He pummeled Gohan with physical and focused energy blasts until his power was drained. Gohan attempted to escape by spreading his nanite web in infinite direction, hoping that Vegeta would not be able to stop all of him, but he was wrong. Vegeta sent out his aura throughout the region of space until he engulfed all of the nano-tech web. Then he released his power in a blast that would shake the entire solar system, and perhaps the entire galaxy as the power raged in space. The incinerating force destroyed ever nanite on the molecular and energy level decimating all that was Gohan. As Vegeta sensed for any remaining traces, he found nothing. Finally his anger was appeased. But now he felt shame for failing his people. He could never return to them. Now he must once again began his long trek into the stars in hopes of one day finding a new meaning to his life... Though something nagged at him in the back of his consciousness. He sensed that somewhere, some other time, perhaps once long ago, he had, had a purpose, and it had been forgotten. Maybe this new journey he began on would lead him to discover what that was..."  
  
Meanwhile nearly ten light-years from that point in space a single thread, a small bio-tech strand floated dormant in space. Instantly the destruction of it's main power source reactivated it. It had traveled here when it had separated a few minutes ago, by using the instant transmission. Now from this single strange began to multiply the genetic structure of Gohan Zasshu. For Gohan Zasshu was immortal. If but a single sliver of his power survived, so did he. Now it was only a matter of time before he was reborn, and then he would search the stars to build his power, for one day he would once again face Vegeta, and the next time he would destroy him.  



End file.
